Prom Night
by K-McCormick
Summary: Girls are gross... Rated M for later chapters
1. Change of plan

Now this is a little unfair... because thsi story doesn't just have one couple, oh no... this couple doesn't just have two couples... oh no no no no, this has a whole prom! of straight and gay couples! but my favourite doesn't appear until later chapters :)

Love K x

Stan lay on his bed listening to his iPod on full blast, singing way too loudly  
>"i want your love and i want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!" when suddenly his door burst open<br>"dude!" Kyle shouted "who's being tortured!" he grinned sitting down on his friend's bed  
>"haha very funny Kyle" Stan frowned putting his iPod back on his bedside cabinet "what do you want?"<br>"erm... yeah I was wondering who you were taking to prom tonight" Kyle asked  
>"erm... Wendy... why?" he asked<br>"really?" Kyle mumbled "i heard Craig was taking her..."  
>"CRAIG?" Stan shouted "that bitch!" he shouted<br>"hm..." Kyle smirked  
>"well if Craig's taking her then who's taking Bebe!" Stan exclaimed<br>"Token" Kyle mumbled  
>"WHAT THE FUCK?" Stan shouted<br>"dude calm down... so you don't have date..." he shrugged  
>"dude you don't understand, i need a date for this!" Stan snapped<br>"why?" Kyle mumbled "i don't have one" Stan looked up at him  
>"what?" Stan asked "why didn't you say anything?"<br>"you didn't ask" Kyle shrugged  
>"well dude, who are you going to ask?" Stan sighed<br>"i don't know..." Kyle frowned "do we really have to ask girls to the dance?"  
>"would you rather ask guys?" Stan smirked<br>"no!" Kyle shouted  
>"what about that girl in our class... what's her name... Lola?" Stan asked<br>"nah, jimmy's taking her" Kyle sighed  
>"Rebecca?" Stan asked<br>"Kenny asked her... not too sure what she said yet..." Kyle muttered  
>"what about Annie?" Stan asked<br>"i think pip asked her..." Kyle sighed "what about that Goth girl you used to hang around with?"  
>"Henrietta?" Stand asked "nah... i can't go with her... she's probably going with one of the other Goths"<br>"is that everyone?" Kyle asked  
>"yeah i guess so..." Stan sighed loudly<br>"there aren't enough girls in our school..." Kyle sighed  
>"it's like they want us to ask guys to the dance" Stan groaned, laying back on his bed<br>"i thought you were joking earlier?" Kyle asked  
>"well... i don't really mind" Stan shrugged<br>"i guess going with guys has it's good points..." Kyle mumbled  
>"yeah... stuff to talk about..." Stan blushed<br>"yeah and... not having to worry about like... girl stuff..." Kyle added  
>"and... a guy wouldn't ask if they look fat in a dress..." Stan added<br>"yeah dude girls are stupid..." Kyle smiled suddenly  
>"yeah who needs then!" he grinned<br>"so..." Kyle blushed "who are you gonna ask then?" Stan scratched his head and looked up at his friend  
>"erm... i dunno..." Stan blushed "who are you gonna ask?" Kyle stared out of the window<br>"well i was wondering if..." he started  
>"yeah... so was i..." Stan muttered. suddenly the door burst open and Kenny came storming in<br>"Kenny?" Kyle exclaimed "ever heard of knocking!"  
>"shut up" Kenny snapped before folding his arms<br>"what's the matter Kenny?" Stan asked  
>"Rebecca said not in a million years!" he whined "what am i gonna do?"<br>"well... me and Kyle were just saying... that... maybe asking guys wouldn't be such a bad thing, i mean nobody really dances at these things... not together anyway" Stan explained, Kenny thought for a minute  
>"thanks guys... I'll see you at the dance!" she smiled before running off, Stan and Kyle glanced at each other before blushing hard<br>"so.. do you want to go to this thing?" Stan asked  
>"do you?" Kyle asked<br>"yeah sure dude whatever..." Stan mumbled  
>"yeah... whatever..." Kyle muttered<br>"well i gotta get ready... I'll see you at six"


	2. Your ride awaits

Stan sighed loudly as he adjusted his tie in the mirror before smoothing down his already flat black hair  
>"Oh sweetie don't you look handsome" his mother smiled from the doorway<br>"who's the lucky girl Stan?" his dad asked  
>"erm... funny story" Stan blushed<br>"you don't want to tell us do you?" his mother asked  
>"not really?"<br>"what's the matter Stan is she a real dog?" his dad grinned  
>"randy!" his wife snapped at him<br>"what, it's a valid question!" she exclaimed  
>"I'm sure she's very pretty" his mother smiled<br>"they sure are..." Stan smirked before grabbing the small bouquet of flowers that he'd gotten as a joke... and some sort of cover... "well I'll see you guys tonight" she sighed as he pushed past his parents and outside to his motorbike, he jumped on and pulled on his helmet before driving off to kyle's house, he pulled of his helmet and he jumped off and flattened his hair back down before knocking on the door. the door opened and kyle stood there in a black suit with an orange dress shirt underneath it  
>"hey Stan" his friend blushed, a hairbrush clinging to his ginger hair that was a mess on top of his head<br>"flowers for the lady" Stan smirked  
>"thanks" kyle blushed before pulling Stan into the house "my parents aren't at home right now.. i think that's best... i don't think i could explain to my mum that I'm going to the prom with you... maybe this was a bad idea Stan... they're gonna be taking pictures... and these are going in the year book!" kyle ranted as he tried to fix his hair<br>"kyle stop freaking..." Stan smiled as he placed his helmet on the kitchen table and his friend with his hair  
>"who's Kenny going with?" he asked<br>"i don't know..." kyle muttered"he said he'd meet us there..."  
>"i hope he brought another guy... otherwise we're gonna look like a pair of fags..." Stan frowned, dragging the hairbrush through his friend's hair making kyle whine in pain<br>"no, he said he had a guy..." kyle whimpered, pulling away slightly  
>"he better..." Stan frowned<br>"why do you care what other people think?" kyle asked  
>"why do you?" Stan asked "you were just saying that this was a bad idea"<br>"i didn't say it was a bad idea... i was just saying... do you know what you're doing?" kyle sighed  
>"yeah... I'm going to the prom with my friend..." Stan blinked, giving his friend the hairbrush back<br>"no Stan... you're taking a guy to the prom" kyle blinked "that's what people are going to say... that's what Cartman's going to say"  
>"fuck Cartman, he's the biggest fag of us all!" Stan snapped "now, princess, if you're quite ready, your stallion awaits" Stan smiled, grabbing his helmet from the table and making his way to the door, kyle grabbed his won helmet from the coat stand and followed Stan out and jumped onto the back of the bike<br>"what are you doing?"Stan smirked  
>"getting on the bike?" kyle shrugged<br>"nah uh, princesses ride side saddle" he smirked  
>"Stan it's a fucking motorbike" kyle snapped<br>"all right..." Stan smirked, getting on a starting the engine with a roar.


End file.
